bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Momo Hinamori
}} | image = | race = Soul | birthday = June 3''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 131 | gender = Female | height = 151 cm (4'11½")Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, page 91 | weight = 39 kg (86 lbs) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | profession = Shinigami | position = Lieutenant of the 5th Division | division = 5th Division | partner = Shinji Hirako | previous partner = Sōsuke Aizen | base of operations = Seireitei, Soul Society | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Tobiume | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 80 | anime debut = Episode 24 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai | japanese voice = Kumi Sakuma | english voice = Karen Strassman | spanish voice = Geni Rey (Spain) Jessica Ángeles (Latin America) }} "The Lieutenant is an expert user of Kidō. She can look awe-inspiring sometimes. Her expression looks good this way too." - Tite Kubo is the lieutenant of the 5th Division, formerly under Captain Sōsuke Aizen and currently under Captain Shinji Hirako. Appearance Momo has brown eyes, and wears standard Shinigami robes, with her black hair pulled into a bun held in a tied cloth. When in her Shinigami robes, she wears the 5th Division's lieutenant armband. While in her pajamas, a plain kimono, her hair is tied in a loose ponytail. When she attended the Shinigami Academy, she wore the red student's robes assigned to the girls, and her hair was in pigtails tied at the base of her neck. 17 months after Aizen's defeat, Momo wears a new hairstyle; no longer tied up in the back, it hangs down in a bob, with a clip on the left side.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, page 4 Personality Momo's main pastimes are reading and drawing. Due to her talent in drawing, she has overseen work for book illustration in the Shin'ō Academy.Bleach Official Bootleg, page 91 Her love for books has developed since Aizen regularly gave her the books he had read. In his absence, she frequently visits the library. She attends the ikebana lessons held by Captain Retsu Unohana. She frequently visits Tōshirō's grandmother in Rukongai. Her favorite food is peach, and she does not like plums. She sometimes bakes cookies, and once made a batch in the shape of Aizen's glasses.Bleach Official Bootleg, pages 58-59 Momo is generally an upbeat, easy-going, and friendly girl. She has a strong friendship with Tōshirō Hitsugaya, whom she grew up with, repeatedly calling him "Shirō-chan", despite his higher rank and complaints about this.Bleach manga; Chapter 99, page 12 Though normally kind, her rare bouts of anger can appear rather menacing, such as her outrage at Captain Gin Ichimaru when she blamed him for killing Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 101, pages 6-7 While serving as his lieutenant, Momo greatly respects and admires Aizen. She idolizes him to the point where a letter from Aizen leads her to attack Hitsugaya, her childhood friend,Bleach manga; Chapter 131, pages 1-10 and even after being stabbed by Aizen,Bleach manga; Chapter 169, page 16 she, proclaiming Aizen was being manipulated, asks Hitsugaya to save him.Bleach manga; Chapter 224, pages 9-10 When Aizen leads an attack on the Fake Karakura Town, Momo helps to defend the town from Aizen and his forces, but she still notably refers to him as "Captain Aizen".Bleach manga; Chapter 334, pages 9-10 History when they grew up together.]] Momo grew up in Junrinan, District 1 of Rukongai, along with Tōshirō Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 3''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -16, pages 6-8 While Hitsugaya tended to be a bit of a brat as a child, Momo, finding him amusing, treated him like a younger brother. The two have a close friendship, reflected by Momo giving him the nickname Shiro-chan (Lil' Shiro in the English dub).Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 3''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -16, page 4 Momo was older than Tōshirō, which gave him the best reason to protect her. Even more, the two were very close, and promised to protect each other. When Momo entered the Shinigami Academy, she excelled at Kidō.Bleach anime; Episode 46 It was there she met Izuru Kira and Renji Abarai,Bleach manga; Chapter -17 who soon became her friends and, later, her fellow lieutenants.Bleach manga; Chapter 0 Side-B, page 5 Her friendship with Izuru Kira and Renji Abarai began back in the Shinigami Academy, on a standard field exercise to the Real World to practice performing Konsō,Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 15 and combat with artificial Hollow replicas. The exercise was led by Shūhei Hisagi. Everything went well until a group of huge Hollows attacked them.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 17 Shūhei told everyone to run, but Momo turned to see Shūhei being attacked by a Huge Hollow. She ran to help him, and was followed, somewhat reluctantly, by Renji and Izuru.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, pages 22-23 The group, managing to escape, ended up being surrounded by even more large Hollows,Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 26 before backup arrived in the form of Fifth Division Captain Aizen and his Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, pages 27-29 At that moment, Momo began idolizing Aizen. Later, Momo was assigned to Aizen's Division after her graduation from the Shinigami Academy. After Gin's eventual promotion to captain, Momo, through much hard work (as noted by Hitsugaya), made her way through the ranks to be Aizen's lieutenant. Both Momo and Izuru Kira presented Renji with the news of his promotion to the 6th Division as their new lieutenant. Ikkaku Madarame told Renji that, due to his promotion, he was now closer to Rukia in status, and he should renew his friendship with her. Izuru informed him Rukia was being stationed in the Human World, and Momo urged Renji to go after her before it was too late. Renji, refusing, stated it was not official until the ceremony anyway, and he would rather surprise her with his new promotion after she returned.Bleach anime; Episode 100''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 0.side B - the rotator Plot Soul Society arc Momo, first to arrive to the lieutenants meeting, is sitting on the floor. She asks Renji if he has seen Aizen anywhere, and when she, admitting she has noticed him acting weird lately, is near tears, Renji, lying, denies he just had a conversation about Rukia with him.Bleach manga; Chapter 80, pages 20-22 .]] After Renji's defeat at the hands of the Ryoka Ichigo Kurosaki, Izuru brings the unconscious lieutenant to Momo. She intends to call for the 4th Division to heal him, but Byakuya Kuchiki arrives and orders Renji to be incarcerated. She objects to this, but Izuru stops her. Tōshirō arrives afterwards and warns her about Gin Ichimaru. Bleach manga; Chapter 99, pages 7-13 As a result, Momo, attacking Gin when Aizen’s body is discovered, is countered by Izuru. When Izuru refuses to let her kill his captain, she releases her Shikai. Upon arrival, Hitsugaya, stopping both of them in an instant, orders them to be restrained and imprisoned.Bleach manga; Chapter 101, pages 7-17 Momo is desolate over the death of Aizen, but Hitsugaya and his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, give her his last letter, which is addressed to her. Matsumoto points out if the letter had been found by any of the other captains, she would not have been allowed to see it. The letter, which holds Aizen's "secrets" and his knowledge of the conspiracy, is actually a sham meant to blame Hitsugaya for everything, including Aizen's "death."Bleach manga; Chapter 103, pages 1-4 When Momo escapes from her cell, she goes after Hitsugaya, and Gin, who arrives on the scene, merely laughs. Hitsugaya attempts to deal with Gin, but Momo tries to stop him. He hits her much harder than he means to, and in the fray with Gin which follows, Gin traps Hitsugaya in a situation where he has two choices: be killed, or let Momo die. Hitsugaya realizes this too late, but Matsumoto, reappearing, stops Gin's sword.Bleach manga; Chapters 129-132 When Momo is put back into a cell, Hitsugaya puts a spell on her cell to keep others from attacking her. It is very difficult to break from the outside, but very easy to break from the inside. However, Hitsugaya did not count on Momo’s determination to avenge Aizen, and she breaks the spell from the inside. Following Hitsugaya and Matsumoto while hiding her presence, she is shocked to find the Central 46 massacred. When she is reunited with Aizen, he, betraying her, stabs her through the chest, and she nearly dies.Bleach manga; Chapters 168-169 When Hitsugaya returns to the Central 46 Compound, he sees Momo’s body. He is surprised to see the one behind it all was Aizen and not Gin. Aizen's reasoning behind almost killing Momo is since he built her to not be able to live without him, he has done her a favor by killing her. He tried to get other people to kill Momo, but when that failed, he was left with no choice, but to kill her himself. Hitsugaya, attacking Aizen, is easily defeated. Aizen abandons Momo and Hitsugaya once Unohana and Isane show up at the Central 46 Chambers.Bleach manga; Chapters 169-172 Arrancar arc After Yamamoto debriefs Hitsugaya on Aizen’s plan concerning the King's Key, the Captain-Commander allows Momo to talk. Hitsugaya, somewhat surprised to see her up, asks her if she should be walking around. Momo tries to persuade him she is better, though she does not look it. Momo apologizes for not believing Hitsugaya and attacking him. Hitsugaya tells her not to worry about it, as it did not bother him. As he tells her to get back to bed so she can get rid of those bags under her eyes, Momo thanks Hitsugaya for accepting her apology. He retorts that even if she is not one who looks like a little kid, if she does not sleep more, she will not ever grow. Momo, yelling at him, tells him he is not one to talk about growing.Bleach manga; Chapter 224, pages 4-9 When Hitsugaya reminds her she is to call him Captain Hitsugaya, Momo, remembering the situation, asks Hitsugaya if he is going to fight Captain Aizen. When Hitsugaya says yes, she, asking if he is going to kill Aizen, begs him to save Aizen. She states what Captain Aizen is doing is bad, but she, thinking he has a good reason, expresses her belief Gin or someone else is forcing him to engage in his actions. Yamamoto, knocking her out, hands over her care to his lieutenant, Chōjirō Sasakibe. Yamamoto, apologizing to Hitsugaya, says he was just respecting her wishes by allowing her to speak, but perhaps it was too soon.Bleach manga; Chapter 224, pages 10-13 Fake Karakura Town arc Momo, appearing in the battle of Fake Karakura Town, launches a fireball through Tobiume at Apacci, who is about to attack Rangiku Matsumoto. She declares herself as Aizen's enemy; Matsumoto, however, worries slightly, as she still addresses him as 'Captain'. Upon disclosing her method of sneaking up on Apacci to Tier Harribel's Fracción, namely through using Kidō to conceal her presence, she, applying Tobiume to a "Kidō net", engulfs the three in an explosion.Bleach manga; Chapters 333-334 The Arrancar, using their Resurrección to heal themselves, combine their powers to counterattack. Each of them sacrifices their left arm, using them to activate an ability they call Quimera Parca, forming a creature Apacci claims is called Ayon. Rangiku tries to defend herself against the creature, but it, tearing through the right side of her abdomen, severely injures her. Momo, trying to save Rangiku, catches her in a star-shaped Kidō net, but the creature, attacking Momo, takes her out with one punch to her stomach, with Momo stating all of her bones are broken. She is saved by the timely arrival of Izuru Kira and Shūhei Hisagi.Bleach manga; Chapters 335-337 Later, Izuru heals them. Healing Rangiku first, he tells Momo to hang on. Momo says Rangiku is seriously injured, and he should heal her first.Bleach manga; Chapter 337 After the Espada, in Aizen's eyes, prove unable to defeat the Shinigami, he decides to enter the fight himself. As Hitsugaya impales him through the chest and it appears Aizen is finally struck down, it is revealed Aizen has been using his Zanpakutō's hypnotic powers well before the fight started, somehow tricking Hitsugaya into stabbing Momo instead.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, page 12 Ten days after Aizen's defeat, a member of the 12th Division reveals Momo is undergoing organ regeneration in their squad.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, page 7 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc While the captains are in a meeting, the lieutenants, gathering, discuss the situation with the Wandenreich and recent disappearances of Hollows and Rukongai residents. Momo listens as Izuru deduces Shinigami were likely involved in the disappearance of the Rukongai denizens.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, page 4 When the Wandenreich make their attack on Soul Society, Momo and her captain quickly make their way to the battlefield. En route to the battlefield, the two sense Yamamoto's Reiatsu moving onto the battlefield. When Momo states she has never seen the Captain-Commander so angry, Shinji, scolding her, calls her an idiot. He states he has not ever seen the Captain-Commander in such a rage either. Momo is surprised to hear from her captain this will be the first time they will see Yamamoto fight at the front lines. She is told they need to hurry, or else Yamamoto will take all the fun for himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, pages 8-9 A few days after the Wandenreich retreat, Momo nervously listens to Shinji arguing with Hiyori Sarugaki over a phone. Bleach manga; Chapter 545, pages 12-13 Later Momo bears witness to the swift and complete invasion of Soul Society by the Wandenreich.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 6 When her captain is wounded by Bambietta Basterbine, an enraged Momo tries to attack the Sternritter. She is however stopped by Sajin Komamura, who states that the explosions created by the Quincy are not something that Momo can counter with Tobiume. Komamura then protects her from the explosions.Bleach manga; Chapter 556, pages 5-10 After Bambietta is defeated, Momo heals Shinji and the two go to the location of Marechiyo Ōmaeda and saves him from the advancing Soldat using Tobiume. She then proceeds to heal the wounded shinigami at her captain's order. Bleach manga; Chapter 581, pages 3-4 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: Momo is proficient enough to cross swords with other lieutenant-level Shinigami. While she is capable enough in swordsmanship to attain her high-level seated position, when facing Harribel's Fracción, she states she knows she is not strong enough to combat them using her swordsmanship skills, instead sneaking up on them and using Kidō.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 18 Shunpo Practitioner: Momo is skilled enough in the use of Shunpo to keep up with lieutenant-level Shinigami.Bleach anime; Episode 238 Kidō Expert: Momo excels at Kidō. Captain Hitsugaya and Izuru have stated Momo is a Kidō master. She can use multiple spells in conjunction with each other and her Zanpakutō, creating a unique way in which to attack and incapacitate her opponents. In this way, she can make common spells all her own.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 16 She can use a single Kidō technique on two separate targets at once.Bleach anime; Episode 239 Momo has some skill with healing Kidō. Bleach manga; Chapter 336, page 15 High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Momo boasts a high level of spiritual energy. Her Reiatsu is red. Skilled Tactician: Knowing her own limitations in direct battle, Momo has shown herself able to compensate for it through crafty combination attacks (such as when she caught Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci in a Kidō net). Because of her expertise in Kidō, Momo is able to attack in a number of versatile ways.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 18 Zanpakutō Tobiume redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Tobiume (Zanpakutō spirit). : In its sealed state, Tobiume takes the form of a regular katana with a light red handle, with the only slight difference being the five-petal flower designs stamped on the rectangular tsuba. Her Zanpakutō is a fire-type.Bleach book of SOULs, page 131 *'Shikai': The command for its Shikai is . When its Shikai is activated, Tobiume's blade straightens and produces multiple jutte-like prongs along its length at various intervals. The blade initially had two of these prongs, but has since gained a third after Aizen's defeat.Bleach manga; Chapter 101, pages 10-12''Bleach'' anime; Episode 35''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 556, page 6 :Shikai Special Ability: In this form, Tobiume can release fireballs that explode on impact from its blade. The release of a fireball is accompanied by a sound, similar to a seagull cry. *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Appearances in Other Media Momo has appeared as a playable character in many games. In Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, she is capable of using high-level Kidō, such as Kurohitsugi. Censorship In episode 60 of the original Japanese broadcast of the anime, the blade Aizen thrust into Momo is censored. However, this was later uncensored in the Adult Swim broadcast and Viz Media's home video releases. Trivia *In the fourth character popularity poll, Momo was ranked 6th with 4102 votes, while in the Zanpakutō poll, her Zanpakutō, Tobiume, placed 23rd, tying with Szayelaporro Granz's Fornicarás. *In the anime, when Momo appears to aid Rangiku against Harribel's Fracción, when Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun all release their Zanpakutō, Momo draws hers from its sheath, and at the same time, it goes to its Shikai form without Momo calling the release command.Bleach anime; Episode 224 *The number of prongs on Momo's shikai are inconsistent. The anime has it shown as three but the manga originally had it as two that later changed to three.Bleach manga; Chapter 556, page 6 Quotes * (Thinking about Sōsuke Aizen) "Captain Aizen's words... his voice... Captain's everything calms my restless spirit. I'm so glad I came... I'm so lucky to serve under you, Captain Aizen."Bleach manga; Chapter 100, page 12 * (To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "Please save Captain Aizen. What Captain Aizen is doing is bad, but I bet he has a good reason for it. Yeah, that's it... Surely Captain Ichimaru or someone is forcing him..."Bleach manga; Chapter 224, page 16 *(To Rangiku Matsumoto) "Don't worry about me, Rangiku-san. I've come to this battlefield as the Fifth Division Lieutenant. I bear the adjutant's plate upon my arm. But what that signifies is that I am here as 'the officer responsible for the Fifth Division'. Not as 'Captain Aizen's subordinate'. That man is now the enemy of Soul Society."Bleach manga; Chapter 334, pages 9-10 *(To Rangiku Matsumoto, Tobiume and Haineko) "I can't wait until I'm older. There's nothing great about being young. Being young means that you're still naive. That's why it feels like you're soaring in the sky or sinking beneath the ocean when someone you admire betrays you. Those emotions control your entire life and can make you lose sight of who you are. By growing older, your heart grows more experienced. You grow one step further away from being controlled by your feelings and are able to keep from soaring through the sky or sinking to the depths of the ocean. That's what it means to grow older." References Titles Navigation de:Momo Hinamori es:Momo Hinamori fr:Momo Hinamori Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Female Category:5th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Kidō Experts